Good Cop, Bad Cop
Good Cop, Bad Cop is the sixth storyline mission in Just Cause (1). Introduction Mission information from the PDA: "You have been assigned to assassinate the current chief of police Velasco, who is enjoying himself at his luxury yacht. After you have killed the chief, hitch a ride with Kane out of there." Rico meets a corrupt policeman (Carmona) at a shack near the race at Paradiso Bay town. The cop asks you to assassinate the police chief Velasco, who's hanging out on his super-yacht, the La Honradez. Use the gallery below for reference with the action. Walkthrough If you've obtained a helicopter, use it. Otherwise get a boat, or swim. The nearest boat is directly north of the shack - Triereme - RC Athena, the same boat that's otherwise used for a race. Get to the yacht. The La Honradez is a unique ship, which is otherwise never seen, so feel free to explore it during the mission. Just be careful, as there's a government Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 circling the yacht. If you need a weapon, there's a Nova 9 (a silenced SMG) at the lower end of the stairs that you'd use to get from the water to the yacht. The yacht is also equipped with a helicopter landing pad. Velasco has about 3 armed body-guards. Kill them and then the target. A Mako Ocra is a good weapon to use for this mission, provided you took one from the previous mission. Velasco himself has about as much health as a Montano boss at a Cartel Villa, at the end of the settlement takeover and he's armed with a Moretti CCW Praetorian. As soon as Velasco is dead, Kane shows up in a unique armed Triereme - RC Athena. Get on and man the machine gun. Several police Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 patrol boats and Delta 5H4 Boxhead attack helicopters will chase you, while Kane drives you to the "Agency 02 Camp Grouper" safehouse where the mission ends. An article about the assassination is published in the Gaceta Nacional del San Esperito on August 6th, 2005. Trivia *The mission scripts are written so poorly that the corrupt cop's name isn't revealed until the mission where he's killed. This leaves the player in confusion when Tom speaks of someone called Carmona in some later missions, but the player will have no way of knowing who that is until a later mission. *It's unknown how a chief of police could get the money to buy a several hundred million dollar super-yacht. This might have something to do with Velasco being in favor with Salvador Mendoza. *The Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 patrol boats and Delta 5H4 Boxhead helicopters are the only police versions that appear in storyline missions. The only other time these boats (or helis) are seen are in sidemissions. **Interestingly enough, despite losing their chief of police, the police actually send only 3 helicopters and 7 boats. Realistically they would send a lot more. *Carmona is the first traitor to be featured, ever. *There is a Barclay Phantom outside of the shed. However, it will take several head-shots to kill Velasco. *This is the only mission where you receive a mission that is not from The Agency or Rioja Cartel. However, you do only receive two missions from the Rioja Cartel, one being the mission before this one and the other one being Field of Dreams. *An extremely easy alternative way to kill Velasco is to Hijack the nearby patrolling government Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 and use its Mounted Gun. That way, you don't even have to get on the yacht to kill him. Be aware of grenades however. *The Police Delta 5H4 Boxhead can be obtained by getting out of the mounted gun as soon as the first one spawns, swimming to shore, and grappling onto it. *Oddly, right before you reach the new safehouse, the police will stop pursuing you. *This mission features some Rare vehicles: **This is the only mission where you can find San Esperito Police Department Delta 5H4 Boxheads. **Same with the La Honradez. **This is the last time you will find an Agency Triereme - RC Athena. *It's not known if it is this mission or not, but around this mission, San Esperito Military soldiers will start appearing in liberations. Gallery Carmona.png|Carmona during the opening cut-scene. La Honradez (right).png|The yacht La Honradez. La Honradez (left).png La Honradez (on rear).png|Rico on the helicopter landing pad. La Honradez (on side).png|Notice the helicopter. Velasco.JPG|Velasco. (Please excuse the picture quality) Good Cop, Bad Cop newspaper.png|The Gaceta Nacional del San Esperito. Note that EL gas is the best gas in the world. Category:Content Category:Just Cause Missions